


Tie Me to You

by FanfictionConnectionWordpress



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Juminxoc, fanfictionconnection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConnectionWordpress/pseuds/FanfictionConnectionWordpress
Summary: Commissioned by sleeplesswithapen on tumblr.When your world has fallen apart, you need something to tie you to reality. Jumin and Amelia find themselves stuck in each other’s threads, and it won’t be long before they find that a knot has developed.Amelia is your typical woman, other than the string of negatives she’s been gathering up in her life lately. Life as a social worker is boring and relaxed, but she’s overall satisfied – until someone comes tumbling into her life and they get tangled up together.Jumin’s life was perfect, orderly, everything in place. That’s what he wanted to tell himself, until he started to lose control of his curated reality.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Original Character(s)
Series: Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971763
Kudos: 10





	1. Strings of Fate

His father was getting remarried. Jumin was used to hearing of his father’s passing attachments to different women, but this was far more troublesome. He’d always been uncomfortable with the women moving through his father’s life - one after the other leaving the man lonely and lost when he realized they didn’t truly love him. Of course, it was less painful for his father but just as troublesome when yet another woman caught his eye, and he switched to this one. They were not to Jumin’s liking, and he much preferred to stay away from his father’s women altogether. This time, though, there was no choice.

Jumin had hoped that he wouldn’t have to go through this again. His first stepmother…he could only be happy that the woman had become estranged from his father. Regardless of his personal feelings about the situation, the corporate stocks were going to plummet if the media battle wasn’t handled properly. They’d drop drastically either way. Korea was far too conservative for there to be no damages, not with the head of the company remarrying for the second time.

The elevator door dinged as it opened. Jumin adjusted his cuff links as he stepped out, rounding the corner just as he opened his eyes only to feel something warm and soft knocking into his body. He barely shifted, gray eyes finding what or who had knocked into him now on the floor - scrambling to get onto her knees. Shame and irritation washed over him as he took in her form.

How could he have been so careless and swept up in useless thoughts and emotions to the point of knocking some woman to the ground? Jumin looked around, finding that they were at least alone - no one to have witnessed the incident. “My apologies, madam, allow me to help you up.” He held out his hand to the woman, waiting for her to take it.

Amelia felt utterly discombobulated, her mind racing every which way as she shifted around. Falling in a skirt was not good, and her first order of business was to make sure the item didn’t ride up unnecessarily. His voice was what reminded her that she had actually bumped into someone, apologies leaving her almost immediately before she looked up to him and reached for the hand offered.

Her breath left her in a gush. What an incredibly handsome man, and not only that, but a recognizable one. The man she had bumped into was none other than the expected heir to the company C&R. She had secretly hoped to get a glimpse of some of the corporate big-wigs, since she was visiting her friend for lunch in the building - running late, but bumping into one was a whole other story. It was even worse since she’d _literally_ bumped into him.

From what she knew of him, he was always poised perfection, but right now, his face looked drawn, eyes anxious, and even his hair and clothes appeared ruffled. Perhaps she had something to do with the ruffling of his signature pin-striped suit. “I’m…so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Amelia finally took the hand offered, getting up slowly and brushing her skirt off with her other hand before once more making eye contact with the dashing man. He really didn’t look quite alright. Her heart set to aching slightly and a small pit formed in her stomach. “Are you okay?”

Jumin had been taking in her features, the blonde pixie cut she sported only further accentuating her gentle and petite features, but now her voice broke his examination. He furrowed his brows, the light squeeze to his hand that she gave as she asked not making him as uncomfortable as it might have with another woman. Her gray-blue eyes were genuine, filled with a concern he wasn’t familiar with. Was she asking about his physical well-being after bumping into him or something more?

The world seemed to fall away - leaving the two of them trapped in a black emptiness. Jumin could feel the strings tightening around him and then loosening. As his eyes flicked around the space, he could see the red-hued strings falling around them like a spiderweb. Once more he looked at the woman, her red top almost matching to the strings. There was only a single string on her, wrapped around her wrist where she held his hand. What was this?

She was looking at him, expecting an answer that he couldn’t seem to bring himself to give. Emotions, they always got in the way. He had to shove them down and tie another string, but he was far too confused at the moment. Who was she? Why was she here? Could she see the strings that enveloped and choked him, even though he kept them far from the view of everyone? His hand tightened on hers, but then she was moving - speaking again. Her voice was soft but rich, something he’d love to hear often. “Here…if you ever need to talk.”

Amelia shifted around, getting her free hand onto one of her cards and quickly slipping it between their clasped hands. Only now did she realize that she was still holding his hand. What on Earth was she really doing, touching a man like that and offering him a card as though he would care to call someone like her? That wasn’t really the point now, though. He looked like he needed help, and whether or not he would take what she offered was beyond her control. As long as she offered it, she at least felt she was doing something right.

With that, she let go, speeding away as her own anxiety made her heart race. Amelia had just offered Korea’s “most eligible bachelor” her card. What could be plaguing him? Easily business, but if it were just business, that didn’t make much sense based on the reputation he had. No, it wasn’t right to have bias in these situations. If he did reach out to her, she’d have to treat him as though he were a complete stranger, because he was - in effect. Tabloids couldn’t possibly capture a man’s inner thoughts correctly, could they?

Jumin turned his hand over, looking at the item she’d placed there. It was just a simple card, her name, phone number, and position at her company. So, she was in social work. His hand closed around it as he once more started to move, heading toward his office. Assistant Kang was seated at her desk as always. That was some comfort - having someone he could always depend on, even if it was only in matters of business. The woman rarely, if ever, let him down.

Jaehee looked up from the papers on her desk as her boss approached. The other employees in the room, as they always did when Mr. Han appeared, started to shuffle their papers far more noisily. There was one thing very wrong; his suit was uncharacteristically disheveled. Jaehee felt anxiety stirring in her chest. He looked like he already needed a glass of wine, something she’d have to procure. After any meeting with his father, Mr. Han was troubled. Seeing his suit also disturbed was completely unsettling.

His gray eyes fell on her, cold and hard as usual, making her feel further shaky. As long as she did her job to his satisfaction, though, she wouldn’t be a burden. “Mr. Han. How was your meeting?” It was such a mundane question, but all of their conversations were mundane and business-centric. That was the way he liked it, and she couldn’t imagine trying to befriend him.

“I’ll need a glass of red. Move the meeting with the Cultural Association up to the next time-slot, and make sure to apologize to the executives for changing their time.” Jumin didn’t bother to wait for her answer, knowing it would be a, “Yes, Mr. Han.” She would likely ask an abundance of questions when she brought the wine, her voice droning on and irritating his ears, but for now he would be alone in his office.

Instead of sitting at his desk, he moved to the nearby mirror on the wall, adjusting his clothing and even having to run his fingers through his hair. That woman had caused him to become as ruffled on the outside as he felt inside. Again, his thoughts turned to the way the room had changed - suddenly returning to normal as soon as she’d let go of his hand.

Did she have some unnatural powers? His black magic books hadn’t said anything about such abilities, bringing about what almost seemed like another dimension. He wasn’t even sure how much he believed in such things. They could possibly be true, or they could be completely false. Why waste time with trusting in things that weren’t assured?

***

Assistant Kang’s voice was what made him look up from the pages in front of him. “You can’t go in there. I shall have to call security.” Jumin at first simply looked back to the papers, scanning over them further before the next voice made him pause again. “I’m the Chairman’s fiancée and have every right to meet with my future son-in-law if I so please. I even have a special pass, courtesy of my husband-to-be.”

His assistant had been briefed on the woman already at least, so it was no surprise to her. He wished the woman his father was so interested in, however, would have some tact. They needed to keep the news as quiet as possible for as long as possible, so that they could create the right media perception on the situation. If they could garner sympathy from the general populace, that would help keep stocks alive.

Jumin sighed heavily. Garnering sympathy for his father’s selfish feelings toward women wouldn’t be an easy task. There were already reports picking up that he was seeing a new woman. Those were constantly in circulation, but this time, claims would be substantiated. More wine. He needed more wine.

His office door opened unceremoniously. She was far too elegantly dressed for a standard day - though that seemed to be common among actresses. Glam Choi stood before him in full evening wear, a fur shawl covering her arms and golden earrings hanging heavily from her lobes. Her brown eyes moved around his office slowly as Jumin stood. The seemingly constant smirk she had widened slightly as soon as her eyes landed on him.

“Miss Glam Choi. I am in the middle of paperwork. If you wouldn’t mind, please make an appointment with Assistant Kang at your earliest convenience.” The smile on his face was falsified, one that he always kept in place with those he had to for business. The woman’s loud guffaw nearly made that well-practiced smile fall, simply by being raucous and annoying. “Oh, Jumin! You’re as wonderful as my husband-to-be described. Why make an appointment when I’m already here?”

She was walking closer now - her hips sashaying in the tight black fabric of her dress. “Speaking of your father, he and I were just discussing you.” With the way her brown eyes were twinkling at him, Jumin had a bad feeling. He closed his eyes, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers lightly against the fabric of his suit-jacket. “I see. What can I do for you?”

Jumin was familiar with being in the presence of women he disliked, gold-diggers after his and his father’s money. This was nothing new. Despite that, this one seemed to have higher ambitions, deeper agendas. She was going to be a difficult opponent. “We were talking about getting you a wife. I have a student of mine who would be just perfect, and your father has already agreed.”

His eyes flew open, hardening on the figure of the woman who was now running her fingers along the various items on his desk. “I have no interest in a wife, and I find it hard to believe that my father would make such a decision without my input.” It simply wasn’t possible. He and his father had always been close. Despite his father’s struggles with women, he had always respected that Jumin wasn’t interested in them. As much as he would joke that he needed a woman in his life, his father had never pushed one on him against Jumin’s own wishes.

Glam’s smile didn’t change as she simply shrugged her shoulders at him. “I think he’s realized it’s time. Sarah will be an excellent match for you. You’ll see.” She was sashaying out of his office now. Although there were questions running around in his mind, Jumin wasn’t about to stop the unsavory woman from leaving to ask them. It was far better that he be alone.

As the door to his office closed, he returned to his seat at his desk, getting out the wine bottle that Assistant Kang had delivered earlier. It was fortunate that she had thought to bring two. In the end, drinking of the second may impair his work just slightly - making him not able to read as quickly - but that was not so terrible. The drink would calm him, help him settle the strings clinging to him so that he could work and find some solution.

Would it be better for him merely to go along with his father’s plans as the obedient son, or ought he to make his displeasure known? His father had never disrespected him like this. Just as Jumin lifted his glass, his brows furrowed at the item underneath of it. That was the card from earlier. An image flit past his mind, the woman holding his hand as his strings showed - just a single one tied around her as well.

He took the card carefully, turning it over in his hand and back again. It was such a simple card for such an intriguing young woman. Jumin placed it onto the table once more, popping the cork of his wine bottle and pouring the deep red liquid into the glass. The aromatic qualities of this particular wine were already helping him to calm - tension melting out of his body before he’d even tasted it. Gray eyes fell on the card again as he took his first sip. Perhaps.

***  
Amelia nearly dropped the packet of papers she’d been carrying with her to the car as her cell phone started to ring. Just like her. Why did she have to be so clumsy? She hastily shoved the packet inside her car and got into the driver’s seat, answering as she was adjusting herself in the seat. “Amelia speaking.” The phone number wasn’t one she recognized, but she handed her card out so often that it was common for her to get calls from unknown numbers.

“Hello, Amelia. You said I could call you.” His voice was oddly familiar, yet she couldn’t quite place it. If it was someone she’d given her card, then it was probably someone in need. “Of course. How may I be of help?” The person hadn’t given their name, but often it was important to have anonymity in these cases, so she wasn’t going to ask right away.

“I don’t know. Tell me about yourself.” That was an odd request. Normally the people calling her were reaching out for her help as a social worker or to talk about themselves and their life. She didn’t really talk about herself often or at all with them other than to share helpful experiences. “That’s a new one…Well, my name is Amelia, and I work as a social worker, but you already knew that part.”

The more she talked, the more he talked. He didn’t reveal much about his life, virtually nothing about his own problems. Amelia thought maybe that was just the kind of person he was. She was pretty certain that she knew who he was by now. Jumin Han’s voice had been so beautiful when she’d first heard it - low dulcet tones.

It wasn’t so bad, really. Talking with him like this even allowed her to get some stuff off her chest about her boss and the workload she had. How long had she been sitting in her car now? Amelia looked at the digital clock on her dash. A few hours of talking had gone by. Oh well, she could listen to his voice forever.

Jumin placed his papers aside - finally done signing everything as he’d been listening to her voice. It was beautiful, rich, and easy to listen to for hours. “Amelia.” She had just finished telling him about her plans for the next day, and now more than ever he was quite sure that she was not like other women he had met. Jumin played lightly with his wine glass as he spoke. “I’d like to call you again. For now, I must finish work and go home.” He was almost reluctant to end the call, having rather enjoyed their conversation and feeling much calmer than he had been. Though, it could have been the wine.

“Okay, then I look forward to your call. But…what should I put as your contact in my phone?” Amelia felt little butterflies of anxiety tickling at her stomach. It was possible he wanted to remain completely anonymous. Should she not have asked? “Jumin Han.” The call beeped closed, and she let out a harsh breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding.

Jumin Han. She’d just talked on the phone for hours with Jumin Han. Why couldn’t she get over that? Well, she was going to have to. It seemed like he needed a friend, and she was more than willing to be that for him. Her heart was racing, though. That had to just be a side-effect of how amazing his voice was. Amelia would love hearing a voice like that reading to her late at night.

Like this, want more? [Check out my website. ](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	2. Dinner - No Strings Attached

“That’s right. I’d like to repay your kindness with a dinner.” Jumin’s voice on the other end of the line seemed to fill with the warmth of humor. Had he been smiling? There was no way to tell through a phone. “No strings attached.” She could feel her heart racing.

They’d been talking for some time now, becoming friends. Recently he’d begun to open up to her about the struggles of running a business, his precious cat, and the way he felt about his father’s women. There seemed to be something more to that last struggle, but she wasn’t trying to pry. Jumin was finally letting her in, and he was literally letting her into his home.

She’d fussed over what she was supposed to wear - seeing as she wouldn’t have time to change after her shift at work, and he’d told her that she could send him her measurements. Amelia had steadfastly refused. Thus, she was showing up in her business attire, despite Jumin’s insistence. She stepped into the elevator, already feeling incredibly underdressed as she pressed the number for his floor. It was playing classical music. Now that the doors were closed, she could only spend time looking around at the black marble beneath her feet and the warm-toned wood on the walls. This wasn’t the standard elevator, reflecting the opulence she expected upon arriving to the penthouse.

***

Jumin adjusted his cuff links as he paced before the door. Any moment now, his bodyguards would lead her to him. Would she see the strings again? Amelia was a patient woman, listening to his every struggle and never forcing his hand or making any indication that she wanted more from him than to help if she was able. He found himself attracted to her. Attraction of a physical nature wasn’t unfamiliar to him, but he wanted to possess this woman - keep her as his always.

She had absolutely refused his offer to clothe her for their dinner that evening. Jumin had tried everything to find out her size, going so far as to call her company only to learn that they didn’t issue company uniforms. He could have made a guess, having seen her before, but then it might not have fit perfectly. That was no good. It would be far better if she’d simply let him have his way.

As he stopped in his tracks to ponder, his beloved Elizabeth the 3rd twined around and through his legs. “Ah, princess. Am I stressing you?” Jumin bent down, stroking over her silken fur. He had thought that only Elizabeth could see his strings, but this woman…Would his darling Elizabeth approve of Amelia? That was perhaps a question he should have thought of before inviting the woman to his penthouse. What would he do if Elizabeth didn’t approve? She was a cat, but she was also his companion. Perhaps he was thinking too far into this.

The door opened as he scratched behind Elizabeth’s ear, and there was the woman he’d met by knocking into her. He’d almost forgotten how petite she was, but he certainly remembered her chest. It was nothing so crass as them having his attention. They were simply a unique feature, seeing as everything else about her was on a small scale.

Amelia could feel her nerves rising even more now that she was standing right in front of her. She’d attempted some light and awkward conversation with his bodyguard, but that hadn’t calmed her down any. He was still in a suit, probably also dressed for work like she was. At least that gave her some measure of comfort. Why was she freaking out so much, anyway? Her heart was racing, but it was just a simple dinner between friends.

He gave her a polite bow and she did the same in return. “Good to see you again, Amelia. Though our encounter is much more pleasant this time around.” She knew what he was referring to, a blush instantly on her face. Being in person, she could definitely tell that he was joking with her, his lip curved up just slightly, accompanying the light amusement in his tone. Somehow, that made her sigh in relief. He was much gentler than was to be expected of someone in his position.

“Thank you for the invitation…I have to say I’m still surprised you invited me.” Someone like him calling her or wanting anything to do with her in the first place was enough of a surprise - let alone standing in his home. Jumin raised an eyebrow before he crossed his arms, nodding to his bodyguard who stepped out and closed the door. Now they were left alone, aside from the cat that was now approaching her and rubbing up against her leg. She bent to pet the darling as she spoke again. “I’m not anything special.”

The noise he made was soft, but clearly displeased with what she’d said as he approached, now standing directly in front of her as she was petting his cat. At least Elizabeth the 3rd seemed to like her perfectly fine. Jumin considered that a positive. “I’ve deemed you something special.” He noted the look of surprise on her face as he held out his hand to Amelia, Elizabeth running off. Should it surprise her so much that he was a gentleman? When they’d knocked into each other, he’d helped her up as well.

Amelia was blushing up a storm as she took his hand. It was different from when he had first helped her up. They’d both been dazed and confused. On top of that, it had been his duty. This time, it felt more personal and gentlemanly than it had then. She dropped her hand away as soon as she was up. Amelia wasn’t about to stand there awkwardly holding his hand again.

Jumin felt a small sense of disappointment. It hadn’t been as profound as the first moment they’d held each other’s hand, but his heart had reacted nonetheless. With a frown, he reached to take her hand again, squeezing lightly before he started to walk toward his dining room. “This way. The dinner is already prepared.”

She’d nearly tried to take her hand away again, but he’d made it pretty clear that he wasn’t about to let go. The blush that had built in her face wasn’t going to go away. Had he meant that there really were no strings attached? Her reactions were starting to be those of a school girl, and she recognized the feelings.

Amelia had been in a relationship once before. That wasn’t what this was, but the emotions were similar. It wasn’t going to be that between her and Jumin, though. He may have invited her over for dinner, but that didn’t mean he was interested in her romantically. Jumin was the most eligible bachelor in Korea - had his pick of beautiful and even famous women who were probably far more interesting than she herself was. A man like him wouldn’t have much use for someone as damaged as she was.

Her eyes widened as they actually entered the dining room. “This is…” It was far more extravagant than she’d expected. He’d said it was a simple dinner, but it looked like something from a romance movie. There was a vase of roses on the table, a silver platter covered-up to keep whatever food was inside warm. She was pretty sure the table settings had to be real silverware and fine china plate ware. His chandelier cast a lovely glow in the room.

“Dinner.” He finished her sentence for her, both amused and confused by her reaction. Was this not how everyone had dinner? Perhaps since she was a commoner, it wasn’t so normal to her. “Come.” Amelia was too stunned to fight him as he walked her up to the table and pushed in her chair. Jumin leaned in behind her, his hands on her shoulders. She swallowed hard as his deep voice spoke in a soft tone right by her ear. “I’ve chosen a red wine to accompany our meal tonight. I hope that’s satisfactory?”

All she could do was nod, and Jumin felt a smile growing even more so on his face. “You’re attractive when you blush.” He gave the compliment as though it was the most natural thing in the world, and Amelia found herself blushing even harder as her heart all but stopped. Was he…interested in her? That couldn’t be right. Jumin merely took his own seat, uncovering what looked like the most expensive meal she’d ever have the opportunity to eat before he popped the cork of the wine bottle.

It was obvious that he knew what he was doing with the wine, scenting it before he poured, only filling half of the glass and then handing it to her like an expert.

Amelia had no idea what to say. She was awestruck by this man. He looked so perfect as he removed his jacket, draping it over the back of his chair. His pin-stripe dress shirt was impeccable, his expression one of peace - lit in a warm glow by the chandelier as he poured his own glass and held it out to her. It took her a moment to realize he wanted to clink glasses, but as soon as they did, the beautiful smile on his face made her nearly spill.

“Are you alright?” The way her hand had shook just now as she was taking her first sip of wine was concerning. “Is it too warm in the room?” That was his best guess. It was quite warm, but that was something he always did out of consideration for his guests. Was the blush on her face actually an indication of discomfort because of the warmth?

She shook her head, placing the glass down as carefully as she could. “No, no, I mean. Yes and no.” Amelia felt like she was going to panic. This was only getting worse the more she talked. “I’m fine, and it’s not too warm.” His brows had furrowed in concern and confusion. This was so embarrassing. Why couldn’t she act normally? It had been so much easier to speak to him over the phone when she’d had a barrier between them.

Jumin took a sip of his own wine before indicating their meal with a nod. “Please enjoy the meal. If the food is not to your liking, I can easily order something else from my chef.” He cut a piece of his own meat, carefully sliding some of the accompanying sauce and vegetables onto the fork as well. Amelia felt like she could die just from every tiny action he made. This man was too attractive for his own good! “He’s on standby.”

Her mind was completely boggled before she realized he was talking about the chef still. Amelia nodded to her host, starting on her food and thinking she would choke as she actually tasted it. That was possibly the best thing she’d ever put in her mouth. Her eyes darted up to Jumin as she heard him placing down his silverware, getting more of his wine again. It seemed like such a perfect dream to be having a meal like this with a man like that. Usually, she was a chatterbox, but it was like her world had been turned upside down.

“It tastes amazing.” At least she could manage something, taking her glass and having a sip of wine once more. The pairing was perfect, too. This had to be an incredibly expensive wine. She didn’t even want to know how long it had been bottled for. Jumin seemed pleased with her comment, his gray eyes finding her blue with a warmth she’d never seen in any of his pictures. It gave her a little flutter in her chest before she was looking down at her food again.

He had to be used to these types of things. From what few discussions they’d had, though, she knew that he wasn’t much for entertaining at home or for women. “Jumin?” His eyes were still on her as he adjusted his cuff links. “Yes, Amelia? Is something the matter?”

Of course he would think something was wrong. “Everything is perfect. I was just wondering why you would invite me here. Your feelings about women aren’t the most welcoming.” She realized that she was probably pushing into ground that she shouldn’t, trying to figure out how to best broach the subject without offending the man. “Not that I don’t feel welcomed. I just know how you expect women to behave, the way you feel about your father’s women…so why me? This is far more than can be expected to make up for us running into each other, and I have no way to repay you.”

Jumin sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers lightly against his upper arms. He found himself so at ease with her, able to share anything. “You aren’t like other women.” There were a number of reasons for that, but he felt it best to get to the point. “And I don’t expect you to pay me back for my own mistakes. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

Gray eyes locked with her inquisitive blue. There was only one thing he had yet to tell her, but he saw no reason to hide it. She had proven herself to be trustworthy from the moment he’d first called her. “My father told me he was remarrying again.” Amelia’s eyes widened slightly, and she started to speak on impulse. “Oh, Jumin. I’m so sor-“

She silenced herself quickly as he held up a hand as though to still her. Was that why he seemed so heartbroken, because his family was splitting up? Then again…he’d explained that his father was estranged from his stepmother already, so that couldn’t be it. “It has to do with the business…” That mumble had been unintentional as she sunk down somewhat in her seat, covering her mouth once she realized she’d spoken.

Jumin simply started to speak again, seemingly not offended. “His selfish choices are going to cause the business to lose stocks. It’s a dangerous choice, but he is set on this woman. This is why I wasn’t watching where I was going, and you have nothing to repay. You even offered me an opportunity to speak to you for no other reason than that…” Jumin faltered for words for once in his life. He couldn’t just say, _‘my strings’_. His best guess was that she didn’t see them in the way that he did, but she did see and acknowledge his pain - his struggles. “No other reason than that you could tell I needed someone.”

Amelia was sure he had been intending to say something else, but she wasn’t about to ask him what it was. “So, this threat to the business is what’s hurting you so much right now?” She didn’t like to ask too many questions other than for clarification - preferring to let him come to her with what he needed.

Leave it to her to realize there was more to it. Jumin uncrossed his arms solely so he could take a drink of his wine. He was starting to get stressed, but it wasn’t nearly as horrible as it was when he thought of it alone. “Not exactly.” Amelia simply nodded - didn’t press him for more. Instead, she started to eat again when he hadn’t started to speak - feeling somewhat awkward but knowing that he needed whatever time to think before he spoke again.

He followed suit, his thoughts arranging themselves into order as much as they could. Being in her presence was making the strings choking him feel loose, as though he could step out of them and let them tangle on the floor by themselves. “She came to me later that day to tell me my father is arranging my marriage to one of her students.” Jumin kept eating, his eyes closed as he put a piece of meat in his mouth.

Her knife almost slipped, and she was barely able to keep herself from scraping it against the plate. “That…” She kept herself from having an outburst with sheer willpower. From what Jumin had told her, albeit pained as he did so, he and his father were close. They respected each other. This wasn’t respect. Especially since he’d told her that his father knew how Jumin felt about not only his father’s girlfriends but also women in general.

Amelia shook her head before she was able to respond properly. “That isn’t fair to you. Have you spoken to him since then?” Jumin opened his eyes now as he’d had another drink of wine to center himself. The rich flavor of it helped tremendously, letting him focus on all the different hints of taste that this wine featured. “I have not. He appears to be spending all of his time with his woman.”

It wasn’t for lack of trying. His father simply kept saying that this was for the best or that he’d see him again once he returned from whatever vacation he was on with that woman of his. Jumin felt the bitter taste of anger on his tongue and hastily swallowed another mouthful of wine in hopes of getting rid of it. “He does not take my calls lately as he is on vacation. If he does, he’s too busy telling me this is a step in the right direction.”

His eyes held a darkness, seeming to grow darker by the second as his anger and hurt shone through. Amelia realized that she was the only person to see this side of him. Even after days of talking on the phone near-constantly, he’d only just now revealed this part of his life. What advice could she offer him? What comfort? He was pouring himself more wine, his other hand resting on the table. Amelia reached for it, lightly resting hers atop his despite the way her heart reacted to the action. It was a simply moment of comforting someone she considered to be a friend. “I think…if you can, you need to force him to see you. Tell him how it makes you feel that he’s making such an important decision for you.”

Jumin would have pulled his hand away from her had it been anyone else. The touch of women usually made him sick to his stomach, but hers was comforting - desired, even. Storming into his father’s office was something that he’d considered. It was a disrespectful action, and it would be more appropriate to make an appointment, but things were going beyond respect at this point.

He was willing to go through a betrothal if it truly would be good for the company, if it was really what was needed from him. However, it seemed more like a selfish decision again on his father’s part to satisfy the woman in his life. Beyond that, Jumin was starting to think that he’d much rather want to marry of his own choice, something he’d never thought he’d want.

Amelia felt her breathing still as Jumin placed the bottle of wine down, turning his hand over that was underneath hers to now clasp it as he used the other to drink from his glass. He seemed to be lost in thought - closing his eyes again as he was holding a gulp in his mouth instead of swallowing. Jumin started to run his thumb along the side of her hand, savoring the moment.

She was here with him, offering him advice and support over dinner. It was almost like what he’d imagined the happily married commoner couples doing. The couples in his social circle were usually unhappy, putting on an act. Better yet were the ones who had clearly married each other for power, status, or money. Love was infrequent, and he’d always imagined commoner couples were much happier than those of the upper classes. This was comfortable, and it was what he wanted.

“I will take your advice.” He placed his glass down once more, letting go of her hand reluctantly. They were developing a relationship, and he wanted to keep her. What he wanted was for her to stay there all night. Jumin could feel warmth spreading through his body from the drinks he’d had.

Perhaps he could…His eyes traveled over her slowly, but that only made Amelia blush harder. It didn’t support his resolve to send her home at all, and quite frankly, he was starting to think he could handle her staying without trouble. Then it dawned on him that it would look improper, especially with the media that was already latching onto his father’s relationship with Glam Choi. Jumin stood slowly, indicating that he wanted Amelia to take his arm. “It is getting late. I’ll have a guard escort you to your car.”

The way he’d been looking at her just a moment ago had Amelia all sorts of confused. She knew what a look like that meant, but it just didn’t make sense. It must have been the alcohol. Either way, he was right about it getting late. They both had work in the morning, and it wouldn’t do her heart any good to stay longer than she had already. Amelia took his arm, feeling oddly old-school, yet it suited the feel of the night so well.

She let go of his arm as he’d led her to the door, turning as though to bow to him. Amelia was halted as his hand found her chin, his lips warm against hers. There was no time to process what was happening as he kissed her. It was a hot brand, claiming her for his own in a way that stole her breath. His lips tasted of the wine, and she could still taste him as he pulled away. Their eyes met, and she tried to speak but couldn’t.

Jumin’s eyes were glittering like dark obsidian, a smile on his face that was positively possessive. “I will see you again, Amelia.” He said it as a fact, and she still couldn’t respond. All that came out was a sound before she turned, numbly and with as must speed as she could opening the door. She increased her pace the further she got down the hallway. Amelia heard him ordering a guard to go with her, felt it as the man joined her in her walk, but her legs didn’t feel like her own.

They had kissed. It didn’t make sense to her. Why would he be interested? What could she offer him other than a listening ear? Was that exactly why he wanted her around? A man like him couldn’t be with a woman like her. Amelia tried desperately to remain calm in the elevator as the classical music played. Her heart and mind were racing, but she couldn’t react in front of this guard. When she got home, she could go over everything again.

Like this? Want more? Check out my [website.](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


	3. What I Want

He was a dream man. She couldn’t stop rolling it over in her mind. Jumin was too good for her. Amelia could feel her anxiety steadily rising as she got closer and closer to his office. This was what she had to do. From the moment she’d left his penthouse, she had been lost, dazed, and confused.

A man like him…there was so much that she couldn’t offer him, so much that she couldn’t give him. An heir was the one that worried her most, and the rest was whether she could love him the way he wanted. She’d been left once, and the sting of it had been enough to tell her that she couldn’t survive being left behind by someone like Jumin Han.

She planted her feet firmly in front of the doors to his office as a bespectacled woman with short brown hair looked up at her. “Hello, ma’am, do you have an appointment?” Amelia shook her head, clinging to the silver locket that contained the photo of her father. _Help me to do the right thing. Lead me to the right decisions._ “I don’t, but it won’t be long.” The woman’s face was a pleasant mask, but there was a certain menace to the way she tilted her head and closed her eyes as she responded. “I’m afraid I can’t let you in without an appointment.”

Jumin had looked up from his paperwork briefly when he first heard Assistant Kang asking someone if they had an appointment. As long as it wasn’t Glam Choi again, he believed his assistant’s abilities would keep him undisturbed. Then he heard Amelia’s rich tones, and the papers he’d been holding were swiftly placed on the desk. Just this morning he’d invited her to indulge in dinner with him once again, but she had said she’d need to check her schedule.

He opened the door, completely startling both women standing outside of it. Assistant Kang had seemingly been about to escort Amelia elsewhere, but Jumin reached out his hand to the blonde beauty who held his heart nearly as tightly as she was holding the locket around her neck. “Amelia. I’m surprised to see you. Please, come in.”

She was hesitant to let go of her locket and reach for his hand. It was supposed to be her throwing the truth at him and promptly running off, but she was actually going to have to take his hand on top of things. Her heart was bouncing around wildly as though it had been given an electric shock. Maybe it had. Amelia slowly placed her hand down in his - the sensation of his warm fingers closing around her own nearly made her cry as he led her into his office. If only she could have him.

Jaehee was beyond astounded. Brown eyes flicked between the man and woman before her. What fresh Devil’s disaster was this? Had Hell frozen over? “Mr. Han, she doesn’t have an appointment, and the papers on your desk-“ She was interrupted by a look from her boss through the nearly-closed door.

“Assistant Kang, delay my meeting with the Oil Prince. My paperwork will take some time to complete.” That was all she got before the door closed on her. Jaehee fell back into her chair, staring at the closed door for a moment before she rushed to work. The rest of the office had gone quiet as well, but as she picked up the phone to call the Oil Prince, the chaos of busy-work resumed. She sent up a silent prayer that God would spare her from angry assistants as things got delayed.

Amelia felt like a bird in a cage while Jumin made his way to a large set of shelves near his desk. “Would you like something to drink?” His low tones did nothing to soothe her fraying nerves. “Have you come to a decision regarding dinner this evening?” Jumin’s expression held the softest of smiles - his usual mask gone in front of her. It almost felt wrong to take herself away from him, but she couldn’t let him believe she was something she wasn’t.

He had been trying to be a gentleman, but as Amelia took a heavy breath in to steady herself, Jumin placed the glasses he’d retrieved back on the shelf. The raven-haired male turned his body to face hers in respect and a clear invitation to speak before the words seemed to tumble from her like water from a fountain. “I’m not what you’re looking for.” His brows raised in surprise, and then furrowed before he shifted to adjust his cuff-links. Anxiety was an emotion he hated, and he covered it up carefully - keeping his eyes closed as he responded. “In what way do you think you are not?”

This was going much more easily than she’d thought. He looked calm, but something in her told him that he wasn’t. Amelia had heard him speaking of his deepest pains, his concerns and losses. Jumin was pretending to be calm on the surface while inside his emotions were roiling, and it pained her terribly, but she couldn’t be what he wanted. “We live in different worlds. I’m not some…spectacular trophy-woman you can have on your arm at functions. There was only one man who could ever put up with me, and my daddy is long gone from this world.”

Amelia didn’t have time to chide herself for using the term ‘daddy’ like a child in front of the man who arguably had more power than any other bachelor in Korea. His eyes had opened now, watching her with a dark danger that made her breath nearly hitch. It was so similar to the look he’d given her before he’d kissed her, but she pushed that thought far from her mind. She had to do this. “I can’t even have children. My body is wrecked from the car accident I was in, and there’s no way I could provide you with an heir. I’m not what you want.”

Jumin could feel his heart pounding against his chest as though it were a battering ram. Amelia didn’t think she was what he wanted. Where had he gone wrong to allow her to slip into such a delusion? He felt his strings acutely - the way they were wrapping around him as though he were being constricted by an angry snake. Again, he was seeing it - the way she knew that things weren’t as perfect on the surface as he made it appear to be. She saw his strings, and one was wrapped perfectly around her slender wrist.

The words hung there between them like loaded weapons, and the silence stretched as Jumin’s eyes glittered at her. “Amelia.” All he’d said was her name, but she jumped. “Yes…Of course, I’ll leave you be.” She turned her body to grab for the door handle, but she was swiftly blocked - his hand on the door as he leaned against it to keep it closed, locking his gaze to hers. “I think you are forgetting a few very important details.”

Forgetting…what was she forgetting? Amelia searched his eyes for some form of clue, stepping back slightly as he reached for her before allowing him his wish. He took her wrist lightly. Everything seemed in slow motion as he pressed a gentle kiss to the flesh of it. His lips felt as though they were burning her before his eyes returned to hers once more. “What I want.”

Her heart turned over in her chest. What he wanted, but she’d told him what he wanted. Oh God, she had _told_ him what he wanted. She was hopeless as a social worker and as a friend, as a woman. “I…I didn’t mean to assume, but-” Jumin’s eyes had closed again - cutting her off as he lightly stroked her wrist with his thumb in a way that made her want to faint. “Did I not tell you that I had deemed you as special?”

It almost felt like a reprimand - the comment stinging as she remembered exactly those words, the ones he’d spoken as he helped her up from the floor of his penthouse. Jumin merely leaned a little closer, opening his eyes once more to view her gentle features. Her soft blue eyes were glittering with worries, and he wanted to wipe away the frown on her face with kisses. Amelia wasn’t going to get away from him, not that easily and for such trifling reasons.

His tone was darker than usual as he spoke again - holding her captive with his words. “I do not need an heir when I have a woman to love by my side. You say you are not a woman to have on my arm, but you are the only one I desire.” Jumin let go of her wrist to instead place his hand on her chin. She was seemingly too dazed to fight him in any way, and he had to say that he preferred that reaction. “You will shine at my side like the diamond you are.”

Amelia gulped; he was so close that she could smell his breath. He had a faint scent of sweet wine, underneath of it the scent of what she assumed was a cologne -the price of which could probably have bought her a car. Jumin wasn’t giving the points she’d made even an inch of ground as he removed the inches between their lips. His lips brushed against hers gently as he spoke his final piece. “What I want…is you, Amelia.”

He claimed her mouth with his own, and that was what it truly was - claiming. The brand she’d thought it had been the night before was even stronger now as he seemingly laid his heart at her feet with the appreciation in it. Tears burned in her eyes before she closed them and gave in - kissing him back with abandon as he cemented his stance.

When the kiss broke, so did some of the spell he had on her. She couldn’t just…let him make a decision like this, taking her when he could have someone far more suitable. “And…what about your father? What does he want?” Amelia caught the surprise on his face before he could mask it into something calm and collected.

Jumin had thought he had won, but her insecurities continued to scream loud and proud. He would have to do something about those, but with the many years he intended to have with Amelia, he believed he could overcome them along with her. “Why don’t we find out, my love?” His tone had a teasing note to it, and just as swiftly as he made any decision, Jumin was dragging her along after him by her wrist.

His assistant called something out after him, but Jumin didn’t care. The only focus on his mind was proving to Amelia his love and desire for her - the lengths to which he was willing to go to keep her with him. She would not leave him; she could not. He simply wouldn’t allow it.

Amelia tried to keep up with his brusque pace as well as she could, but he ended up having to slow for her. His long legs were as much a force to be contended with as he was. “Am I going too quickly for you, Amelia? Should I carry you instead?” The suggestion was absurd and nearly had her choking. “Through the _office?_ No, sir. I can walk.” Her eyes darted around, recognizing the general area where they’d bumped into one another before they were right in front of the elevator. Jumin had a small smirk on his face, seemingly enjoying her panic and frustration.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” He seemed to ponder it a moment after pressing the number for the floor he wanted. Her anxiety was rising just like the elevator. “You wanted to know what my father wants.” Amelia’s heart absolutely dropped. Jumin Han was introducing her to his father, one of the wealthiest and most powerful men in Korea. “Jumin, you can’t just-“

Once again, his eyes found hers with a glittering darkness. “Weren’t you the one who suggested I force him to see me?” His fingers were like a vice around her wrist - not that she was fighting the grip. There was something so teasing and playful about his tone while he was terrifying her. He didn’t seem to understand or care about the social niceties - introducing his father to a fling and a commoner at that. It was almost enough to make her want to cry.

The elevator doors opened and he brought her hand to his mouth to lightly brush his lips over the back of her hand. “Come.” It was just like when he’d taken her to the dining room table, but this time instead of excited apprehension, Amelia felt a sense of dread.

“Jumin!” His father stood as he stepped into the room - the woman clad in a far-too-tight black dress let go of his father’s face as she straightened herself up. Jumin didn’t bother with feeling disgusted at the sight. If his father saw fit to indulge himself with a gold-digger, then so be it, but he wouldn’t be part of the schemes anymore. “What are you doing here? And without an appointment?” The woman was apparently speaking for him now.

He saw no need to apologize - despite the rudeness of bursting into his father’s offices like a common intern. “Father, Glam Choi. I’d like you to meet Miss Amelia.” Jumin let go of her wrist only to allow for Amelia to bow respectfully, joining her in the bow before he straightened and placed his hand at her back to soothe his woman. Amelia could only hope for a black hole to open up underneath of her and swallow her to Hell, because that would be less terrifying than the daggers being glared at her by the elegant woman she recognized as a famous actress.

His thumb began to stroke at her back as his father looked them over. At least that was soothing, because nothing else from this was. “Miss Amelia.” The response was polite but tilted with gruff irritation before the older man was looking toward his son once more. “And why are you introducing this low-level employee to me? Is she a candidate for some great promotion?”

She _really_ wanted the floor to open up and let her fall, but Jumin only pressed his thumb into her back with more forced calm. “I merely wished to introduce you to my fiancée. Since you refuse to see me, I thought to appear before the press announced it to you.” Jumin got no pleasure from the shocked expression on his father’s face, though he had to admit he did from the one on Glam Choi’s. That scheming woman would not own him, even if she owned his father. “That was all.”

Amelia’s eyes went wide, and she felt as though she was choking. Now Jumin was leading her out of the room, but she just wanted him to repeat what he’d said. _Fiancée_. Was she even on Earth or in some other universe where Earth was actually Mars and she’d been born on Venus? She couldn’t even manage out some form of goodbye to his father before Jumin had swept her back into the elevator, his hand pressed into the small of her back still. Maybe that was just as well, because now her breath left her in a rush. “Jumin…” Her eyes felt wild as she looked up at him.

Was she displeased? Jumin couldn’t possibly blame her. This was certainly not a fairy-tale proposal. “I know, darling. It was unexpected, but I simply do not care what my father wants in this case.” He shifted to stroke her face lightly, running his thumb over her lower lip and reveling in the way her mouth parted for him as his other hand pressed against the small of her back to bring her closer. “As soon as I am able, I shall give you a proposal worthy of a woman such a yourself.” It was almost like a perfect scene from the soap operas he would watch, though he hoped Assistant Kang wouldn’t burst through the elevator doors to interrupt.

“What I want is you, Amelia. You are the woman for me.” Amelia felt the tears building up again. She couldn’t bring herself to be angry as he pulled her in for what was their third and still-magical kiss. The final obstacle to their relationship was gone, she realized that now, and along with it came another realization. Had she merely wanted him not to desire her because she didn’t think she was desirable - clinging to any reason that could push him away?

It was impossible to keep thinking about it as his lips moved against hers. The elevator doors dinging open didn’t even stop him at first. She was his, and he would not let her go until he was quite done with savoring her taste. Amelia was finer than any wine.

He breathed a heavy sigh as he finally broke their kiss, searching her eyes with his to see that the terror she’d been displaying earlier was long gone. “My personal driver will take you home. I believe it must be your day off for you to visit me.” All Amelia could do was numbly nod before he continued. “I apologize. This must have been terribly stressful for you. I shall make sure the music for our dinner tonight is particularly soothing.”

Jumin had to put his hand out to keep the elevator door from closing as he leaned in to give her just one last kiss - searing her even though it only lasted for a second. “I look forward to seeing you this evening. Meet Driver Kim on the basement floor.” With that, he tore himself away from her, and Amelia stared after him. She had driven there herself, but with how much she was feeling like a lost kitten, there was certainly no way she could drive herself back home again. Would he always tend to her care like that, giving her orders? Her heart was going wild. He’d called her ‘fiancée,’ said he was going to give her a proposal ‘worthy’ of her. If she didn’t faint on her way to the basement level of C&R, it would be a miracle.

Like this? Want more? Check out my [website. ](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


End file.
